fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PaulLevesque555/Mym
This article is about a fanmade servant Active Skills First Skill= Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Burn Damage + |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1100 |2l3 = 1200 |2l4 = 1300 |2l5 = 1400 |2l6 = 1500 |2l7 = 1600 |2l8 = 1700 |2l9 = 1800 |2l10 = 2000 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill = Inflicts Burn with 1000 damage for 3 turns to enemy when normal attacking for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Gauge + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Heal + |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1200 |2l3 = 1400 |2l4 = 1600 |2l5 = 1800 |2l6 = 2000 |2l7 = 2200 |2l8 = 2400 |2l9 = 2600 |2l10 = 3000 |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Debuff Immunity for 1 time, 5 turns. |leveleffect = Revives with+ |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1100 |l3 = 1200 |l4 = 1300 |l5 = 1400 |l6 = 1500 |l7 = 1600 |l8 = 1700 |l9 = 1800 |l10 = 2000 |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Mym= Transforms into Brunhilda for 3 turn. (Brunhilda: Increases own Max HP for 3 turn. Increases own attack by 30% for 3 turn. Inflicts Burn with 1000 damage for 3 turns to enemy when normal attacking for 3 turns. Changes own NP into Muspelheim for 3 turn.) |overchargeeffect = (Brunhilda: Charges own NP gauge every turn for 3 turn.) |leveleffect = Max HP+ |l1 = 3000 |l2 = 4000 |l3 = 4500 |l4 = 4750 |l5 = 5000 |chargeeffect = NP Regen+ |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Brunhilda= Increases own NP damage by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Inflicts Spread of Fire status for 5 turns to them. Immediately reverts to Mym. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Burned enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |15}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |14}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |7}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * She is the first SSR welfare servant lol. * Credits to Dragalia lost for making Mym such a lovely character. * Why i made her? Cuz i failed to get her during her rate-up (Spooked by 5 unrelated SSR overall during her rate-up). Feelsbadman. * I designed her with her dragalia gameplay in mind, she wants to change into her dragon form as soon as possible to wreak havoc, hence her high NP batteries, which is highlighted by her skillset her. I also want her to play around the burn debuff. She is meant to be good as Mym, but unstoppable as Brunhilda. * She has two different form, Mym and Brunhilda. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. Category:Blog posts